1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sandpaper-replacement devices, and particularly to a sandpaper-replacement device of an automated polishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots equipped with polishing tools or devices are used for smoothing out of the workpiece surfaces. The sandpapers that are used during the polishing process need to be replaced after a certain usage time to ensure polishing quality. The used sandpapers are usually manually removed from the polishing devices, and then new sandpapers are supplied and attached or mounted on the polishing devices. However, efficiency of the replacement process for the sandpaper is relative low. In addition, there is a potential for accident due to the danger during the process of manually replacing the sandpapers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.